Snippets of Insanity
by Jupe-san
Summary: Limericks about anyone and everyone from the RK universe.
1. Kaoru

Oh dear. Somehow, reading a limerick by lolo popoki stirred up my muse, and it refused to be silent until I'd typed out half a dozen limericks.

This one didn't look like it was in need of a beta, so I figured it'd go up first.

Enjoy this little snippet of nothing. C:

Disclaimer:

There once was a RK obsessor,

Who locked Kenshin up in her dresser,

But Watsuki-sama sued;

Her life simply screwed,

She wrote pretty disclaimers, bless her.

Oh dear lord kill me now; I can't even write a decent disclaimer any more. D:

--

His words always made her see red,

Till her bokken would crack o'er his head,

She screeched out a "chan",

He cried, "I'm a **man**!"

And they'd banter and bicker till bed.

--

But wait, there's more!

Well, once I get them beta'd.


	2. Battousai

Here's another one that didn't look _too_ bad without a beta to smooth it out. C:

Disclaimer: Aww, check the first limerick. I have a pretty limerick'd disclaimer, there.

--

I watch as it shimmers and swirls,

The tendrils of current in curls;

The sake tastes foul,

I bite back a scowl,

My soul, like the drink, is in whorls.

--

And there are more to come. I've got at least a dozen of these left, and still more ideas running around in my head, curse them.


	3. Shishio

Here's another limerick for you- lots more to come, once I smooth them out.

**Disclaimer:** I have a nice shiny disclaimer on the first limerick. Read that and don't sue me. I'm poor.

--

The fire consumed all I am,

The soul, the spirit, the man,

My desire chaotic,

My mind called 'psychotic',

I laugh at the world- what a sham!

--

If you have an idea for a character or a scene you'd like to see limerick'd, post it in a review and I'll see what I can do. C:


	4. Zanza

**Disclaimer:** I have a nice shiny disclaimer on the first limerick. Read that and don't sue me. I'm poor.

--

Zanza, the fighter for hire,

Was no ordin'ry muck in the mire,

His ideals held true,

"Help those weaker than you,"

And he'd die before he'd be a liar.

--

If you have an idea for a character or a scene you'd like to see limerick'd, post it in a review and I'll see what I can do. C:


	5. Jin'eh

**Disclaimer:** I have a nice shiny disclaimer on the first limerick. Read that and don't sue me. I'm poor.

--

I stole her, that girl with blue eyes,

She struggled, despite her small size,

Her spirit aflame,

Her one word your name,

Now, feared hitokiri, arise!

--

If you have an idea for a character or a scene you'd like to see limerick'd, post it in a review and I'll see what I can do. C:


	6. Tomoe

**Disclaimer:** I have a nice shiny disclaimer on the first limerick. Read that and don't sue me. I'm poor.

--

'He murdered him!' her spirit cried,

But she was losing the battle inside,

A shy smiled touched his lips,

Cut her thoughts like a whip;

Her heart would not hate, though she tried.

--

If you have an idea for a character or a scene you'd like to see limerick'd, post it in a review and I'll see what I can do. C:


	7. Shinta

**Disclaimer:** I have a nice shiny disclaimer on the first limerick. Read that and don't sue me. I'm poor.

--

Akane, Sakura, Kasumi,

Why did you try to protect me?

Just a slip of a child,

With hair red and wild,

Why bother to urge me to flee?

--

If you have an idea for a character or a scene you'd like to see limerick'd, post it in a review and I'll see what I can do. C:


	8. Kaoru 2

**Disclaimer:** I have a nice shiny disclaimer on the first limerick. Read that and don't sue me. I'm poor.

--

You sit in the yard with your tub,

But it's not at the laundry you scrub,

Why won't you just see,

They don't matter to me,

The stains on the hands that I love.

--

If you have an idea for a character or a scene you'd like to see limerick'd, post it in a review and I'll see what I can do. C:


	9. Shishio 2

Suggested by Warg. :D

**Disclaimer:** I have a nice shiny disclaimer on the first limerick. Read that and don't sue me. I'm poor.

--

You gave into your self-destruction,

The fires consumed your corruption,

Yet you looked in my eye,

With one last battle cry,

And cackled throughout the eruption.

--

If you have an idea for a character or a scene you'd like to see limerick'd, post it in a review and I'll see what I can do. C:


	10. Misao

**Disclaimer:** I have a nice shiny disclaimer on the first limerick. Read that and don't sue me. I'm poor.

--

Misao was a girl full of fire,

Okina ignored all her ire,

He leered out of place,

She smashed in his face,

Of her touches he never will tire.

--

I needed something funny after all these deep/dark/depressing limericks. xD

Annnd I'm off to Hawaii. See you in 10 days, hopefully with an update on Shockwaves.

If you have an idea for a character or a scene you'd like to see limerick'd, post it in a review and I'll see what I can do. C:


	11. Megumi

**Disclaimer:** I have a nice shiny disclaimer on the first limerick. Read that and don't sue me. I'm poor.

--

It was poison, disgrace to her name,

The drug caused her no end of shame,

But the choice that he gave,

"Take your own life, or _save_",

Calmed her heart, made her reasons seem... lame.

--

If you have an idea for a character or a scene you'd like to see limerick'd, post it in a review and I'll see what I can do. C:


	12. Jin'eh 2

**Disclaimer:** I have a nice shiny disclaimer on the first limerick. Read that and don't sue me. I'm poor.

--

Locked in a battle of wills,

She's frozen; your glare gives me thrills,

Your eyes fill with hate,

Ah, she made such good bait;

I look forward to seeing your skills.

--

If you have an idea for a character or a scene you'd like to see limerick'd, post it in a review and I'll see what I can do. C:


	13. Kenji

Suggested by akisu-san. C:

**Disclaimer:** I have a nice shiny disclaimer on the first limerick. Read that and don't sue me. I'm poor.

--

A terror unleashed on my head,

Tearing the thin strands of red.

Gentle? You jest!

At last, he needs rest;

I smile as I tuck him in bed.

--

If you have an idea for a character or a scene you'd like to see limerick'd, post it in a review and I'll see what I can do. C:

Yes, I -am- attempting to write those limericks you all have suggested. >.>;


	14. Shishio 3

**Disclaimer:** I have a nice shiny disclaimer on the first limerick. Read that and don't sue me. I'm poor.

--

The weak are the food of the strong,

This truth I have known all along,

We'll create disorder,

And break down the border,

Between what is right and what's wrong.

--

If you have an idea for a character or a scene you'd like to see limerick'd, post it in a review and I'll see what I can do. C:


	15. Soujiro

Suggested by sueb262 :D

**Disclaimer:** I have a nice shiny disclaimer on the first limerick. Read that and don't sue me. I'm poor.

--

The darkness I lived in was vile,

**He** helped me; I vanquished my trial.

Then _he_ came along,

Told me **he** was wrong,

And stripped me of my masking smile.

--

If you have an idea for a character or a scene you'd like to see limerick'd, post it in a review and I'll see what I can do. C:


End file.
